


Fanart of Does the sun shine (during lock down)?

by fictionforlife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Comfort Baking, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/pseuds/fictionforlife
Summary: HogwartsToAlexandria, I picked the stress baking (or comfort baking :)) scene to draw because it's one of my fave scenes and I liked it so much. I thought it was a sweet scene. A quiet happy moment for Steve and Tony with the added bonus of Steve with smudges of flour on him. Hope you like!





	Fanart of Does the sun shine (during lock down)?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Does the sun shine (during lock down)?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337680) by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria). 

> HogwartsToAlexandria, I picked the stress baking (or comfort baking :)) scene to draw because it's one of my fave scenes and I liked it so much. I thought it was a sweet scene. A quiet happy moment for Steve and Tony with the added bonus of Steve with smudges of flour on him. Hope you like!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mods for the much-needed extra time!


End file.
